My Darkening Shadow
by Good Little Psycho
Summary: Les Femmes Noires Contest Entry: Mary Alice Brandon's life is average. Mary sneaks out of her house late at night for fun. She ends up in the hands of bad-ass girls who bring a lot of trouble to Mary's life, but it also brought Jasper Whitlock. OOC


**Les Femmes Noires One-Shot Contest**

**Title: My Darkening Shadow**

**Your pen name: Good Little Psycho**

**Characters: Alice & Jasper**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Warning: Rated NC-17, graphic violence, blood play, sexual actions.**

**A/N: Major Shout Out To My Beta: Just For The Record **

Tick. Tick. Tick

I watched each second of class –and of my life- tick away. Second by second the last class of the day was slowly coming to an end.

Only 8 more minutes.

Tick. Tick. Tick.

I used to think living in L.A would be all glitz and glamour. Oh, how wrong I was. I thought that some talent search company would run up to me on the street, claiming I was their next 'big thing'.

Granted, I was only 17 years old, and in my junior year of high school, but hey, a girl can dream.

Tick. Tick. Tick.

I grimly looked towards the front of the room, and snuck a quick glance at the very bane of my existence.

That damned clock.

Sighing, I carefully counted each minute...

I made a small whimpering sound as I slumped deep into my chair. Only 7 more minutes until class was over. 7 more minutes until I can leave school, 7 more minutes in this hell hole.

Fuck.

It had been 8 years since my dad had moved my sister and I to this god-forsaken city. Don't get me wrong, I loved L.A. Until I moved here. Loved, as in past-tense, because now I no longer view Los Angeles as a city full of sparkling lights and pretty people. I saw it as a hole where I was suffocating and trapped. I now see that if I don't do something, then nothing will change.

I need a change, or I need out.

--

My sister, Cynthia and I were so excited to live in the city, that we started packing once we heard the exciting news. Cynthia was my younger sister, and complete opposite. Where I had dark chestnut hair, Cynthia was a natural blonde and it was bright like the sun. I had ice blue eyes while hers were such a dull color they looked grey in most light. She was the closest image of my mom. I looked like my dad, and that's definitely _not_ a compliment.

Our mom split from the family when she felt she was going nowhere in life. I can relate. She had decided L.A. would be the place where all her dreams would come true. Had my sarcasm kicked in before she left, I would've told her she'd be better off at Disneyworld.

Dad thought that if he packed up and found her, he could make everything better. 8 years later, nothing has gotten any better.

My mother was free and full of life; my dad was a business man and had a strict way of doing things. Naturally it was clear that things wouldn't have worked out. They just weren't right for each other.

I had soon found out from my dad that he still in fact loved my mom and that was why he tried everything imaginable, including moving across the country to find her.

I'm not sure exactly what he planned to do if he ever found her but I was too afraid of the answer. When I looked into my father's eyes shortly after mom's departure, he looked so desperate, so hurt. Maybe dad never thought about what he would do if he ever found her, maybe his only thought was that one day he would be with her again. The only thing I ever wanted was for my dad to be happy again. To laugh, to smile, to enjoy the little things. Like he did when mom was around.

After we had arrived in L.A., Cynthia and I were too entranced by all the tall buildings, and abundance of people that we had momentarily forgot the one reason we had came to the city in the first place.

We had driven quite a long way from the centre of the city to a small suburban area called 'Camilla Heights'. As we pulled in the driveway of the smallest house in the area, I noticed it was smaller than our house back in Forks, which was saying something. It had brown patches of dead grass on the lawn and looked like the oldest house here. To make matters worse, the little brick house had green shutters. _Lime_ green. Cynthia and I glanced at each other.

"Well, here we are." Dad said as he pulled the keys out of the ignition. I expected to live the life of the rich and be the 'will-be-famous-when-I-get-my-own-fashion-line-out' child. That would not include living in a shack surrounded by mansions. My sister and I pulled the first of our bags out of the trunk. Dad helped, thankfully. "I know it's not like the other houses here, but the cost of living here is really pricey. Remember, this is only temporary."

Dad said that he was hired as the groundskeeper for all the houses on the street. In exchange he got half his rent taken off and a couple hundred extra per week. Dad said he was extremely lucky to have gotten the offer. I just ignored him and tried to find a room that was bigger than Cynthia's.

--

I guess now that I'm older, I probably should've paid more attention to my Dad, after all, I hardly see him these days because he had to get another job, due to my over spending and 'lack of responsibility' as he calls it. Insert eye roll, here.

I was tapping my pencil on the desk, getting annoyed looks and grunts from many of my classmates. They were all the same: blonde, or sandy brown hair, fake tans, fake body parts (only girls had those), and the guys played lots of sports. I went to a high school that was full of jocks and preps. Full of people that I don't fit in with.

In every class I sat alone, preferably in the back. I spent lunch alone, I spent all 6 hours and 30 minutes of school time alone.

Truth be told, I'd rather spend my time by myself than with those conforming Barbie and Kens. It sickens me the way they love to break the bank –well, daddy's bank- to buy all their hot clothes and technology. They're always in co-ed groups, most of them paired off with another one of their species. They're like sheep. Bitchy, tanned, sheep. I don't want to be on this farm any longer.

Cynthia didn't believe me when I told her what life at her soon-to be high school was like. I was insisting that they were all evil and had no thoughts of their own. She insisted I needed to try and fit in. Now that my sister is a freshman, she does believe me, but only to some degree. She says that there are few –very few- that are sweet once you get to know them. That's easy for her to say, she looks like one of them, but thank god she doesn't act like one of them or I'd go from school farm, to the funny farm.

More tapping on the desk got me more looks and a few swears, so I told them what I always did. Shove it. They usually respond with some line they got off a cheerleading/ football movie, depending on the gender. Before they could though, the bell had rang. Hallelujah.

I picked up my bag and threw in my pen, I practically ran through the hallways and out the front door of Ocean Point High School. I walked the four blocks from school back home everyday, rain or shine. No matter how much I complained about it, I wouldn't be getting a car anytime soon. Cynthia and I walked home at different times since she usually walked home with one of her friends. Since I didn't like being anywhere near the half sheep, half people, I opted to walk without my sister for the rest of my high school years.

By the time I got home, Dad was gone, as usual. I walked upstairs to my room and threw my bad on the floor. I decided not to do my homework at the moment, instead I felt like taking nap. I walked over to my stereo and turned on the shuffle, playing the first song at random. I stripped off my sweater and flopped myself down on my bed. I didn't mind that I was sleeping in my clothes, I'd change later.

I sighed, looking up at the ceiling and hated my boring life.

I looked out the window across my room and saw a shooting star. I put a hand under my chin to prop myself up. "I wish my life wasn't so damned boring." I dreamed aloud. Personally, I didn't believe in shooting stars or all that wishing shit, but it was worth a shot.

I fell back onto my bad and closed my eyes, sleep came immediately.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I stretched my arms as my body started to realize I was awake. I didn't feel tired at all, maybe it was time to get ready for school. Looking toward the clock on my bedside table, I realized I had slept for 8 hours, and it was now 11:00 P.M. My room was completely dark apart from the light shining from the digital clock. I stumbled through the mess of clothes on my floor and found the light switch.

I forgot to cover my eyes as the light practically burned my retinas. I held in a cry of discomfort and flipped the light switch again so the lights were off. I walked over to the general direction of my window and pulled my curtains apart, letting the moonlight shine through.

I suddenly realized I had nothing to do, and my lack of fatigue at this time of night meant I'd be staying awake until the following morning. My body was going to hate me. I looked out my window and saw some kids from my school walking down the road, the guys were carrying sport bags and the girls were in cheerleader outfits which meant they were probably coming back from some sports game or another event.

I suddenly felt jealous of how they were allowed out late at night and I had to be in bed by this time. I sighed, thinking how mad I was that my Dad was too controlling, and protective of the children that he barely sees. I decided what I'd be doing tonight before I even realized it. Feeling uncomfortable in the clothes I had spent all day in, I stripped off my clothes and replaced them with ones that showed more skin. Tonight I'd be going for a look that showed I wasn't someone to be messed with, I wanted to look dangerous.

I slipped on some leather bracelets with a matching headband. I drew a thick line of eyeliner along the rims of my eyes, and made my face as pale as I could without looking dead. I pulled on a dark grey halter top and a leather mini-skirt with black leggings. I couldn't decide what I should wear for footwear; I had a choice between high-heels or my shoes the black converse shoes I wore to school. Shrugging my shoulder's I opted for the converse just in case I needed a quick escape. Plus, tonight I wanted to look tougher, not like a hooker.

I slid a tight leather jacket over my shoulders that I had used for Halloween a few years ago, thankfully I hadn't grown much since then and would get a second use out of it tonight.

I held my breath and listened for my father's snores to drift throughout the house, I didn't have to wait long for the god-awful noise since my dad was a heavy sleeper. Cynthia on the other hand was another matter; I'd have to be more careful if I didn't want to get caught.

I couldn't here any noise from Cynthia, meaning she must be asleep. Taking this as my signal, I crept to my window and pulled the pane of glass upwards giving me more than enough room to escape. I'd only be out for one night, and back in time for breakfast. My plan was foolproof.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Walking through the streets was scarier than I thought, with random streetlights flickering and stray animals scurrying through garbage. I huddled my jacket closer to my chest, not expecting the cold temperature tonight. The screen on my cell phone read that it was only quarter to midnight. I walked aimlessly for another ten minutes, careful to remember which direction I was going, so I didn't get lost.

I came towards an alley that had some noises coming from it, almost as if someone was being hurt. I tried to walk away; I really did. However, my conscience had other plans, and wouldn't let me leave without doing the right thing.

I made my way in the direction of where the noise was coming from, which led me to a dead-end alley. Right away, I knew this wouldn't end well, especially for me. At the end of the alley was around 5 or 6 girls that were all taller than me (which wasn't what scared me), and at their feet was a battered man who looked like he was barely breathing.

At that point I should've run, I should've screamed, or I should've called for help. All those choices had gone out the window as I felt someone walk up behind me. Slowly turning, I came face to face with a tall brunette with fierce eyes. She didn't look happy to see me, at all.

"What are you doing here?" She spat at me.

"I… I was j-just…"

I couldn't form a coherent thought, let alone a sentence. All girls were wearing dark clothing like me, but they looked like real bad-asses, where I just looked like a wannabe. I was seriously scared for my life. My chest started to contract, and my throat felt like it was closing up. It got harder to breathe the longer I stood there.

"Well?" A girl from the group asked. "You made a mistake by coming here, you know that?" I turned as she started to stalk towards me. The woman was a tall blonde girl, she was beautiful, but she also looked like she wanted to kick my ass. Actually, all the girls here looked like they wanted to do more than just kick my ass.

As the blonde got closer I started to back up until the brunette grabbed me by the shoulders and spun me around so I was face to face with her. She looked over my head to talk to the blonde.

"Rosalie, stop. I'll deal with it." The girl holding me had a sweet voice, sickly sweet though. It held command and power. I really wished I was anywhere but here now. The one named Rosalie apologized quickly. "Yes, Maria."

I was too scared to see if Rosalie had gone back to the end of the alley, I was too focused on Maria who still had my shoulders in a death grip.

"As you now know, I'm Maria, that was Rosalie, and these," She turned me towards the group. "Are Bella, Kate, Irina, and Tanya." Kate, Irina, and Tanya looked to be sisters, and Bella looked like the odd one out. I tried to pay as much attention and remember the girl's names and faces so I could report their illegal ways to the police. If I ever got out of here alive, that is.

Maria shoved me from behind while I wasn't expecting it, so I fell straight to the ground, barely having enough time to catch myself on my hands.

I could feel the ground scrape across my cheek, and the blood flowing down my face afterwards. Tears immediately filled my eyes, making my surroundings blurry.

Maria started laughing behind me, so I tried to look up at her, wincing as my palms ached from the gravel embedded in them.

"You get a little cut, and you start crying? We need to toughen you up." She mused as she started stalking towards me. I felt another shove from behind and fell at Maria's feet, I looked up and saw Bella sneer at me.

"I'm sorry; it was a mistake that I ended up here. I didn't mean to, really." I pleaded from the ground.

"Listen, you little wimp, being nice won't get you anywhere, so stop trying." One of the blonde sisters said.

I was trying to think of another tactic when someone's fist collided with my jaw. My head turned to the left as far as it would go, and I felt the immediate sting as my jaw cracked. I tasted blood and tried not to cry. I started to feel people hitting and kicking me on various parts of my body, as I silently screamed hating myself for ever leaving my house. It was as if I could feel every scrape and bruise that was placed on my body while I kept being abused by 6 girls whom I'd never met before. I had no idea why they hated me so much, or what caused them to act so hostile towards me.

I was just balancing on the edge of awareness as I heard Maria call them off of me.

I groaned as Maria stood me up by my right arm.

I stumbled backwards into one of the girls as the pushed me forwards toward Maria. I didn't fall this time though, for which I was grateful. Maria was only about 6 feet away from me, and I had the feeling that she wanted to do her worst.

I felt a sharp stinging on my right temple and I felt something went draining down the right side of my face. I lightly traced my finger over it, whimpering as I brought my hand back down, as it was covered in blood. I hoped it wouldn't need stitches.

I saw a flash of blonde hair somewhere behind Maria, but I was too woozy to tell if it was Rosalie or not.

I groaned as I realized how tall Maria was. She must've been around 5'11, while I was barely scraping past 5 feet.

It felt as if a metaphorical light bulb went off in my head as I suddenly realized that being short could be an advantage. I might be able to duck around her, and run out of here. I knew that I had to time this perfectly, since I'd only get one chance.

I was facing the opening of the Alley, with the rest of the girls behind me. The only thing blocking my path was Maria, and since she was pretty skinny I had a wide berth of freedom just ahead. Maria was now only about 3 feet away from me now and as she raised her hands to grab at my neck I ducked under her left side and booked it like my life depended on it. I didn't want to look back, yet I did anyway.

Maria was stunned along with everyone else, I felt almost smug, until I ran flat into a very hard chest. I looked up into brilliant blue eyes that looked like they were looking through my soul. It was a man, who I had run into, and even with danger looming over my head I still ad enough brain power to admit to myself that he was one fine looking gentleman. He had shaggy blonde hair falling just above his eyes, while his facial features were all defined and symmetrical. He looked like a male model, an angel, even. He was perfect in my eyes, until he grabbed onto my upper arms and wouldn't let me go.

I struggled for a second, anxiety creeping into my thoughts. How would I get out of here now? They're going to kill me. I whimpered and pleaded with my eyes to the man, trying to get out of his hold on me.

The man bent down and spoke gruffly in me ear. "Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you. I'll distract them, and you run as fast as you can. Don't look back."

I nodded mutely, as he lessened his grip.

My savior fell to the ground and started groaning, practically writhing on the floor in pain. I was worried about him, I should help him, I thought. Then I remembered how he told me to run, and so that's exactly what I did.

I escaped that dreadful alley and ran through peoples backyards faster than I'd ever run in my life. I hopped over garbage cans and ran through abandoned streets until I recognized my surroundings. I sprinted down my street as I felt blood running down my neck.

I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and read the time. 2:26 am.

Sighing, I walked through my backyard and stared at my bedroom window, glad the horror was finally over.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I woke up with a pounding headache, which sucked, but I understood that I was going to be in a shit load of pain today. No one goes through being beat up by a group of evil girls and comes out of it feeling like they just got a spa treatment.

Last night was extremely painful since I had to rinse out all the cuts and scrapes; thankfully the bleeding had stopped from the gash on my right temple. I wanted to avoid going to the hospital at all costs. Hospitals would mean questioning of why I looked like I was beaten up. I had avoided stitches last night, but as the saying goes 'snitches get stitches' last night I was lucky, the next time I might not have luck on my side. As much as I wanted to deny it, something deep inside was telling me there would be a next time.

A loud banging came from my door. I rolled over trying to hide the bandage on my forehead.

"Wake up sleepyhead, time for school!" My sister sang from the other side of the door.

I love my sister to death and all, but I really just wished she would shut up this morning.

"Ughhh. Leave me alone." I moaned into my pillow.

"Not a chance." Cynthia said before she barged into my room uninvited.

"By the way," she said, inviting herself to sit on my bed. "you've got a _really_ hot guy waiting downstairs for you."

There was only one guy who it could possibly be. Dad would already be gone for work, and lying to Cynthia about my battle scars wouldn't be hard to do. I had made up my mind to go thank my savior of last night.

I bolted upright, quickly untangling the sheets from around me as I ran across my room and out the door.

"Wait! What's on your forehead?" She called down the stairs. I was too excited to learn about this guy that I had no intention whatsoever to respond to my sister.

I ripped through the house, finally seeing my saviour from last night standing in _my_ kitchen, leaning against _my_ counter. His blonde hair was the same as last night, but today he was wearing a button down shirt with low slung jeans. If I may be so blunt as to say, he looked extremely fuckable.

I shakily extended my hand towards him, afraid of why he was here.

"H-Hi, my name is Mary. A-And you are?" I felt like such a loser at this point.

"My name is Jasper, and you, darlin', have a beautiful name." My breathing sped up as he smiled at me. Jasper was now the hottest name in the entire world. I felt like a crazed fan girl over this man I've only met once I'm sure I looked like such a psycho since I had the goofiest grin on my face, but right now, I just didn't care.

My curiosity got the better of me, as I asked the question that was practically choking me.

"So, what are you doing here?" My question was quiet, almost fearing the answer.

That seemed to sober Jasper up, as he pushed himself off the counter and walked towards me, grabbing both my hands in his.

"I came to warn you, I know that you never meant to get caught up in Maria's business, but now there's nothing we can do to change that. There is however something we can do to change the outcome." He spoke softly.

"Outcome?" I whispered. I didn't even know if Cynthia had left yet, but I hoped to god she wasn't here listening to this.

Jasper nodded solemnly.

"You're an outsider who knows entirely too much, she could really hurt you, or worse, she could kill you."

I started to shake. My mistakes would probably cause harm to me, or possibly my family. I really wish I could change what I had done last night, if only I could go back in time. Unfortunately I can't, and I'd have to deal with the consequences.

"How? How can we change the outcome? Jasper, she'll find me! And what if she hurts my family? Oh god." My vision was becoming blurry around the edges and the gash on my forehead was pounding at a steady rhythm. I slipped out of Jasper's hold and shakily sat down on one of the kitchen chairs. Jasper followed, and sat down in the chair opposite me.

"Listen to me; I won't let that happen to you. Like I said, there's something we can do to change the outcome. There's always a way. _Always_." Jasper's gruff voice was making me shiver. He was so confident, and yet I couldn't see one possible way I'd make it out of this mess alive.

"Alright," I nodded. "What do we do?"

Jasper looked solemnly at the ground, not meeting me in the eye.

"I'd never try to convince anyone to do this in a million years, but I feel like this is your only hope. Listen, I know this is going to sound crazy, but you have to trust me."

"I trust you." I blurted out without thinking. Something about Jasper made me want to trust him. He just made me feel… safe.

"You'd never believe me if I told you, so I'll have to show you instead." Jasper stood up and offered me his hand. I accepted without any thought. I'd go anywhere with this man.

My feelings for Jasper ran deep, and I was a little concerned at what this meant. I wasn't sure exactly how I felt, but I knew that as long as Jasper was by my side, I'd be happy.

Jasper led me to a car that was waiting in my driveway, but it didn't look familiar. The car was beat up and old, it was a 97' 2 door Honda. Rust was lining the out rims of the car, and the paint job was chipping off almost everywhere. The car didn't look like much, but it was still a car.

The door was opened for me by Jasper before I even reached it. I smiled in thanks, before he walked over to the driver side, and slid in beside me.

The drive was long and uneventful; my head still ached, so I dosed off just to ease the pain. A few hours later Jasper pulled into a driveway of what seemed to be an abandoned house. I'm not gonna lie; the place would scare the shit out of anyone. Broken windows, dead grass on the lawn, shutters creaking in the wind, oh yeah, this was scary.

I walked over to Jasper and slipped my hand in his. I held on for dear life as we walked toward the scary house. When we reached the front door, Jasper knocked once, and immediately there was a deep growling coming from the other side. It sounded as if some crazed animal lived here.

I stepped behind Jasper in fear, while the front door opened to reveal a dirty man with greasy blonde hair.

...

Ew.

"James." Jasper nodded in greeting.

"Is this the one?" James asked. The man named James had a deep voice that was filled with pain and anger. I could smell a disgusting stench coming from the inside of the house, it smelled like some that was dead and rotting. I prayed to god it really wasn't what it smelled like.

Jasper nodded then looked over his shoulder, looking me directly in the eye. "Do you trust me?"

I let out a small whimper, but otherwise nodded.

James grunted but opened the door wider to let us through.

While I was walking by James, it felt as if he was sniffing me. I squeezed Jasper's hand and pushed myself closer to him, at the same time moving further away from James.

Jasper led us through the hallways to a very dirty living room. The smell only got worse the further we went into the house. Anxiety was looming over my head, and my intuition told me to run as fast as I could, but I still held tight to Jasper's hand. I promised him I trusted him, and I wasn't going to break that promise by running out on him now.

James made me nervous for many reasons. James had unnatural red eyes that I knew were a sign of danger, and_who the hell has_red_eyes? They have to be contacts. But then again. who the hell gets red contacts?__H_is house was very unkempt. Most furniture in the room was either upside down or torn into pieces. There were traces of a suspicious crimson substance on the East wing of the room. The smell alone made me want to vomit.

"I can take it from here." James said from behind us. He had been so silent I almost forgot he was here. Almost.

I didn't know what James meant but soon after I felt Jasper's hand slipping out of mine. I watched Jasper walk away without even a passing glance at me. I felt so scared an alone. I knew James was a monster, I just didn't know to what extent and I desperately hoped I would never find out.

Jasper's Point of View

It felt as if I was leaving my heart behind as I walked through the hallways leading to the front door. I stopped cold as I heard Mary's piercing scream fill the entire house. It shattered me that I had to do something as drastic as James biting her, just so she wouldn't be harmed by Maria. This was the only way, and I knew it. Even if Mary no longer wanted to see me I'd still sleep peacefully knowing she'd be safe. That's all that mattered to me.

I'd come back in three days when her transformation was complete, hoping she'd forgive me.

I got in my car, and prepared myself for a lonely car ride.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Tuesday passed with me pacing around my house, worrying about how Mary was doing. I specifically made James a deal that involved only one bite, and not killing Mary.

Wednesday was much like the day before, more worrying, more pacing. Only this time I was becoming more anxious to see whether Mary would talk to me again.

Thursday was the worst. I was to come over to James' house late at night. So that by the time I got there, the transformation would surely be complete. It was hard not to jump in my car and race down early, but I knew I had to wait.

How I came to know about James or even vampires was a _very_ complicated story. My father had found out one night, though he didn't exactly tell me _how,_ he came home told me all about the extreme dangers in the world. He told me that since he knew, his death would be certain in a matter of days. Dad told me to be strong, to stand my ground. No matter who intended to harm me, I could fight. My father figured he didn't have enough time to gain any defense skills, for a few days later my father was found drained of all his blood at the dining room table.

I had always dreamed of getting revenge on the fuckers who ruined my family, one day the hunters would become the pray.

James was just a pawn in my game of chess, just adding to the strategy. However, Mary was not meant to be in my little game, but now that I had met her, I felt as if I could never let her go. It was as if I loved her.

It was only 8:00 p.m, but I knew it took a few hours to reach my destination, so I packed up everything I might need, and headed off to the dump of a house James called home.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

As I arrived at James' house, I could feel something was terribly wrong. The fact that James was outside punching the side of his house didn't calm my nerves at all.

As soon as I pulled the key out of the ignition I threw the car door open and ran towards James.

"What the fuck are you doing? Where's Mary?"

James was pulling at his hair as he faced me. He threw his hands in the air in exasperation.

"She's gone man! She booked it as soon as she woke up. Fucking newborns; always a nuisance, causing me trouble!" He yelled at me.

He started mumbling something about a 'Volturi' but it was to quiet that I couldn't hear him properly.

"Bite me." I suggested, like it was the best idea I'd ever had.

"Excuse me?" He turned to me, incredulous.

"I'll take full responsibility of her, but a human doesn't have a chance against a vampire. Bite me, and you won't have to worry about her ever again. I promise." I was desperately hoping James would take the bait, and bite me. This was my only chance, plus the longer I waited, the further Mary could get.

James ran at me. Before I could understand what he was doing he sunk his razor sharp teeth into my right wrist. The pain engulfed me immediately as I felt like every inch of my body was on fire. I tried to crawl over to my car as quickly as I could. Awareness was escaping me quickly and I knew it was only a matter of time before I started screamed my lungs out.

I had just closed the back door of the car as I fell on the seat, collapsing against the pain.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

For what must've been three days I screamed and moaned in the back seat of my car, knowing that I was doing this for Mary and my family. I had to do this.

The metaphorical fire started receding from my toes and fingertips, and then slowly dulled in each of my limbs. I could feel each of my heartbeats reverberate through my chest. Minutes later I felt one last dull _thump_from my heart, and then silence. I gasped thinking I needed more air, but quickly realized air was only an option for my vampire body.

I reached for the door handle and grasped to it tightly. I felt each crack form as it shattered in my palm. Giving up on the handle, I used both feet and kicked the clean off the hinges. The door went a lot further than I originally thought. Proud of my strength I ran at an intense speed to James' front door.

I felt anger flood through my entire body, then more anger added that felt like it was coming from inside the house. I decided not to worry about this new observation, as embraced as much anger as I could, and put it to good use.

I found James flipping through the cupboards in the kitchen. I growled as I met the red eyes of the one who lost my love.

"James." I snarled. The first word spoken as a vampire, and it would be this scum's name. He didn't seem worthy to be spoken to, let alone living. Even if he was technically dead.

"You lost her. I told you to watch over her, and you couldn't even do that. You don't deserve to be breathing."

I reached over and grabbed his wrist. I turned it ever so slowly, relishing each and every snap of his bones. I ripped his arm right off his body, enjoying the look of pain that crossed his face. I continued this process with each of his limbs until only his torso and head were connected to each other. I looked at the floor where he was laying, screaming at me to stop.

I smirked at him, glad that my newborn strength was enough to destroy him. I looked through the kitchen, rummaging in every place I figured he'd keep the object I was looking for.

I had found what I needed and laughed at how ironic it was that a vampire would keep a lighter in his house.

I teased James by flicking the lighter causing a flame to emerge from the top, scaring him shitless.

"Please don't! I didn't mean to. I'm sorry." He pleaded.

I could feel his fear, yet it didn't outweigh my fury at him for not having Mary here when I came to pick her up.

I ignited the lighter again and placed the flame just over the pile of James' limbs.

Turning to him I put on the most innocent smile I could imagine.

"I want you to watch as I burn your limbs, and they disappear forever. That's the _only_reason your head is still attached to your body, you piece of shit!" My calm façade was slowly diminishing, so I quickly lit the pile of body parts aflame, enjoying the pleas of mercy coming from his lips.

As soon as his limbs were nothing but a pile of ash, I decided there was no further reason to keep James breathing any longer.

"You're going to rot in hell, you asshole." James said to me, trying not to let fear show in his voice, even though I could feel it radiating from his body in waves.

"That may be true, but at least I'll have the satisfaction of you burning along with me." I cooed in his ear as I twisted his head of his shoulders and threw it into the oven, his torso following afterwards.

I ran downstairs and sniffed around for gasoline. Finding it in a corner, I brought the tank back up to the kitchen with me. I twisted the cap off, and sprinkled the entire gasoline I could find over and inside the oven. Quickly flicking the lighter and throwing it onto a puddle of gas, I ran at full speed out of the house avoiding the blast of flames that would surely be the end of James.

Deciding that now would be the harder part of the day, I set off North to find my love, my Mary.

Mary Alice's Point Of View

It didn't take me long to figure out what I had become, what I would forever be.

Vampire.

Disgraceful, blood sucking, monster.

And I liked it.

I felt powerful, and in control. I knew I could do great things with my strength and speed.

Once I had arrived at L.A. I wasn't sure what I should do first. I knew I couldn't see Cynthia yet. I would never put her at risk.

My only other option was the thing I wanted to do most, which was to pay a visit to Maria and her little friends.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I found the three blonde sisters together in an abandoned park late at night. The park was located by a private beach and away from civilization by a few miles. They had made a mistake by leaving their house tonight.

I watched the girls from behind a tree like a crazed murderer. Only, I was a crazed murderer, at least, I would be after I was finished with them.

Two of blondes had gone down for a late night swim as the last one waited up on shore, taking a nap.

Once the two in the water had gone far enough from shore, I picked up the sleeping one with her towel, in my arms and ran into the bordering forest.

"W-What's happening?" she stuttered. Sleep was coating her voice, as she struggled from my firm grip.

She looked into my face, and realization struck her.

"Hey! Aren't you that girl?" She asked.

"Shut up." I didn't have the patience for someone who tried to kill me for no reason. Now there's a sentence I never thought I would say.

I reached a clearing that had three trees located in a triangle. How convenient.

I dropped the bitch on her ass, as I shredded her towel into strips.

I stood her up against the tree and held her in place while I tied her wrists together, then the same with her ankles. She was now tied to the tree, and I felt almost giddy as I could feel adrenaline pumping through my veins.

I followed the same procedure with the other two girls, until each of them were tied to a separate tree and were now screaming for someone to help them.

Well since none of them helped me it wasn't fair that they should get help.

I ran up to the closest girl and sliced my nails through her throat until it started hemorrhaging. I must've hit an important vein. Oops.

The blood was tempting me along with the fear that sped up the flow of the cool red liquid through their veins, but I held back knowing I couldn't lose control yet. Later, but not yet.

I watched as the other girls' eyes widened in horror. The girl whose throat I had ripped was bleeding heavily and wouldn't make it for much longer. I ran to her and severed both her legs, with only her arms holding her up now. I assumed she wasn't screaming in pain because her throat wouldn't allow it. She was still breathing though, for which I was glad she could still feel this. I sliced through both her arms and watched as her body fell to the ground. I sighed as I heard her last heartbeat. My first kill, and she didn't even last very long.

The screams coming from those who were still alive were really getting on my nerves. I got another piece of shredded towel and placed it over one girl's mouth only muting her screams a little bit. Another piece of towel was placed over her eyes, just to scare the shit out of her.

I walked back over to the other girl that was still screaming. They'd been screaming for at least 5 minutes, and no one had come to their rescue. Didn't they understand that the only thing their screams were doing was just pissing me off more?

Like mine were to them.

This revelation only spurred me on further.

I raised my hand up and slapped her so hard I heard a loud crack, indicating her jaw had just broken. I didn't feel an ounce of pity as I slowly dismembered her body, until she bled to death. At least this one lasted longer.

Two girls down and one to go.

I took the blindfold off the one whose name was Tanya and smiled as she looked at her sisters' dead bodies. Then the most horrible screeching sound came from her mouth and all my patience disappeared. I became too frustrated and placed a hand on each side of her face. I quickly turned her head to the right, breaking her neck, and effectively ending that dreadful noise. I decided that now would be a good time to feed, and brought my lips towards the Tanya's jugular. Since the blood was barely flowing I had to work harder to get the blood into the neck, but it was worth it, since Tanya's blood had an undertone of sweetness in it. Too bad her personality didn't or she'd still be alive.

I released my grip on Tanya and walked away from my first three victims of the night. Next on the agenda would be to make Rosalie and Bella pay for what they've done, just like Tanya, Kate, and Irina did. After that, would be the big finale.

Maria.

**To Be Continued…**

**-**

**-**

**A/N Remember, this is just the first part of the story. There's originally 2 parts, but when put together the story would pass the maximum of words allowed (15, 000). I could turn this into a multi-chapter story, but only if you the readers would like that to happen. The second part of this will be posted after the contest ends, so don't forget to vote!**

**And don't forget to review!**


End file.
